The Joys Of Hospitals
by WhisperedWays
Summary: Tifa has another car accident which leaves her to stay in the hospital overnight where she meets a nurse called Cloud.


Hi. My name's Tifa and I'm 19. I am probably the most childish 19 year old anyone will ever meet. To be honest though it's probably because of my current situation. See, my parents died when I was young so I grew up in care, that leaves me trying to always make the best out of everything. When I turned 18 though, I moved out on my own. Now, my current situation, I am in hospital because I got in another car crash. I did some serious damage to myself as the doctor recommended I stay the night. So now we're all up to date.

It's 7 at night and I am bored out of my mind. I had my dinner about an hour ago and all I'm left to is television. And there's nothing on. What are you supposed to do in a hospital? Play hide and seek with other patients? Looking at the ad for tents on the TV, I had an idea. I should make a fort! I raised the top half of the bed to make a makeshift ledge. I took the extra-long sheet and tied it to a piece hanging from the rail on the ceiling. After sorting the pillows out I heard the door creak open. Peeking out slightly, I saw it was my nurse. A cute - cute is an understatement - blonde young man. He has these really blue eyes that are literally unreal and this blond, gravity defying hair. "Hey, I'm just here to- " he stopped dead in my tracks and looked done, "Check your vitals..."  
I snickered quietly, "Fight me!"  
Nurse Strife sighed and demolished my fort. He unhooked the sheet from the ceiling and reverted the bed to its original state.  
"Maybe later," was the response I got.

So I've retreated to watching the television. Everything was unmoving before I saw my door edge open, it was nurse Strife.  
"Sorry I was so blunt earlier. Rough day," he nudged his way in and sat on the chair next to my bed,  
"It's fine," I smiled and looked up at him, "Though, you should fight me-"  
I started coughing uncontrollably and began finding it really hard to breathe and catch my breath. Once I eventually stopped coughing, I giggled and gave him a thumbs up.  
"Nah I wouldn't fight you," he smiled again, "I know you'd win,"  
I scoffed, "So, _nurse Strife_ , what's your first name? I mean, it's kinda unfair how you now my first and last name and I only know your last,"  
"Cloud," he paused, "Cloud is my first name,"  
"Very nice, artistic!" I laughed, "So, _Cloud_ how old are you?"  
He laughed joyfully (thank god), "I'm 22. Actually, I've just turned 22,"  
Me and Cloud stayed talking for hours before someone came looking for him in which he had to leave. Sadly.

Ergh. Stupid sun. The sun invaded my peaceful sleep which gave me no choice but to wake up. Sitting up, I peeked over to the side table which had a coffee cup from the quaint coffee shop down the road. I picked up the cup and realised it was still really warm. Upon picking the cup up I saw a piece of paper underneath with two, memorable words: Fight me?

Oh god! He's adorable! I wonder what he'll say when he comes in next? Speak of the devil, Cloud walked in just then with a sheepish smile on his face, "Good morning…" he closed the door and strode over to the chair, sat down and rested his feet on the bed, "I thought you'd like a coffee or something. Being held up in here must get to some people,"

"I'll say. It's really boring!" I huffed and sighed to make my point even clearer,

"Hey, Tifa?" Clouds voice suddenly went really soft,

"Yeah? What is it Cloud?"

"Go on a date with me?" his eyebrows furrowed before he said, "Ergh! Sorry, don't worry about that,"

"No! I mean I'd… I like to," I smiled and took a sip of the coffee,

"Morning! You're allowed to check yourself out now, we're positive you're alright," it was Yuffie another hospital nurse. She never let anyone call her by her last name. Something to do with making her should like a 70 year old. "Oh! Cloud! Why are you in here?" Yuffie narrowed her eyes at Cloud which appeared to make him nervous,

"Nothing! I… Um… I was…"  
"I was just thanking Cloud. He got me this coffee, I've got a bit sick of water," I responded quickly, saving Cloud. He should thank me, I'm a life-saver.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the debacle with Yuffie, Cloud left me to my own devices. I was able to have a shower and I got dressed into clothes one of my old care workers in the home bought for me. At least she has a fashion sense. She bought me my black jeans with a white vest top and my black leather jacket. I already had my black and white trainers on me so I was good to go. I walked out of my room and to the front desk to confirm I was signing out. After finishing any last details I began to walk to the sliding doors. I know this process oh too well to know I'm going to need to find my car. Before I made it to the doors my name was called. Turning around, I saw Cloud walking quickly towards me.

"I forgot to ask. Can I get your number?" he rubbed the back of his neck, smiling goofily.

I saw the pen in the pocket in his shirt and in a matter of seconds I had stolen the pen and began writing my number on the inside of his arm. He looked surprised. It was quite funny to be honest. I wrote my address down under my number to show I meant business… "See you at 7, lover boy,"

It was ten to 7 and I had chosen to wear a little black dress. It went down to just above my knees and was lace. The back was cut out but had a little strap going from one shoulder to the other. The cut under the armpits was extremely low so you could see my bra straps but I didn't really mind (I was wearing a black bra). My little black heels had already started to irritate my feet so I took them off before beginning to blow-dry my hair.

After finishing my hair, I decided to have it how I always had it, I heard a car beep outside. Running up to my apartment's largest window, I opened the curtains to see Cloud leaning up against a black car. I grabbed my heels and purse and ran down my apartments stairs since I was only on the second floor. Before reaching the door and any way Cloud could possibly see me, I slipped my heels back on and made my way out of the building.

"Tifa! You look amazing!"

"Thanks," pfft… Don't I always?


End file.
